Eclipse Easter Egg
Eclipse (pol. Zaćmienie) – Easter Egg występujący na mapie Shangri-La w Call of Duty: Black Ops w trybie Zombie. Polega on na odnalezieniu Kamienia Koncentracji. Za ukończenie Easter Egga gracze otrzymują osiągnięcie Podróż w czasie ci powie. Wymagania Easter Egg do ukończenia wymaga 4 graczy, kupienia Spikemore, wylosowania 31-79 JGb215 oraz ulepszenia go. Wstęp Dwóch badaczy, Brock i Gary, szukali świątyni by udowodnić istnienie Agarthy. Przypadkowo wywołali zaćmienie i zaatakowali ich zombie. Pierwszy zginął Gary, a chwilę później Brock. Gracze zmieniają ich los poprzez wypełnianie kolejnych kroków, które powoli kontynuują ich historię. Gdy w końcu zdobywają Kamień Koncentracji, cofają się w czasie do momentu, w którym odkryli świątynię co oznacza, że historia ta ciągle się powtarza. Krok 1. Po włączeniu zasilania, w pomieszczeniu startowym znajdują się 4 kamienne przyciski z czaszkami. Przed każdym kolejnym krokiem gracze muszą wcisnąć te przyciski w tym samym czasie. Spowoduje to zaćmienie, a nad świątynią będzie można zobaczyć meteor z pierwiastkiem 115. Efekt, a zarazem każdy krok, jest ograniczony czasowo i będzie wymagał ponownej aktywacji zaćmienia. Dla każdego kroku czas ten wynosi 5 minut z wyjątkiem kroku 8., który trwa 1 minutę. Aby sprawdzić ile czasu jeszcze zostało, należy spojrzeć na wysunięty kamień nad maszyną Quick Revive. Im bardziej jest wysunięty, tym więcej czasu zostało. Kamień ten dzieli się na 4 segmenty, które chowają się podczas każdego kroku co 1:15 min. Wyjątkiem jest krok 8., w którym segmenty te chowają się co 15 sekund. Każdy prawidłowo wykonany krok także spowoduje koniec zaćmienia. eclipse_przycisk.png|Kamienny przycisk z czaszką Krok 2. W pobliżu MPLa znajduje się podobny przycisk z czaszką. Po naciśnięciu go Brock i Gary poproszą graczy o uwolnienie ich. Na ziemi od strony pobliskiej maszyny Perk-a-Cola do wagonika pojawi się 12 kamiennych płyt. Takie same płyty pojawią się na ziemi po obu stronach mostu nad wodospadem. Gdy jeden z graczy ustanie na jednej z nich, pojawi się na niej jeden z symboli. W tym czasie inny gracz musi odnaleźć taki sam symbol po drugiej stronie mapy. Gdy dwóch graczy będzie stało na takich samych płytach, to one znikną. W ten sposób gracze muszą dopasować wszystkich 12 par. Jeżeli jednak, gracze ustaną na złych płytach, będzie trzeba wszystkie dopasować jeszcze raz. eclipse_krok2.png|Przycisk dotyczący kroku 2. Krok 3. W kolejnym kroku 3 graczy musi ustawić się na środku pomieszczenia znajdującego się na końcu zjeżdżalni wodnej tak, aby pod nimi znajdowała się woda. Czwarty gracz musi zjechać tą zjeżdżalnią, aby uruchomić znajdującą się po prawej stronie dźwignię, co zostanie skomentowane przez postać. Eclipse dzwignia.jpg|Dźwignia Krok 4. Nad wejściem do zjeżdżalni pojawi się kryształ. Używając wybuchowej broni należy go strącić na ziemię. Następnie gracz musi zmniejszyć go przy pomocy 31-79 JGb215 i uderzyć go nożem. Kryształ wpadnie do zjeżdżalni a następnie na gejzer. Gdy gracz na nim ustanie, wyrzuci go w górę a kryształ po chwili opadnie na swój statyw. eclipse_krok3.png|Kryształ Krok 5. Przed rozpoczęciem tego kroku należy się upewnić, że napalmowy zombie się pojawił. W tunelu znajdującym się przy MPLu gracz musi przekręcić zawór 4 razy. Spowoduje to wyciek gazu. Następnie należy przeprowadzić napalmowego zombie zaczynając od tego tunelu i idąc w stronę pomieszczenia z prądem. Na końcu gracz musi pociągnąć za dźwignię znajdującą się obok przekręcanego wcześniej zaworu. Prawidłowo przeprowadzony krok zostanie potwierdzony przez bohaterów komentarzem o pojawieniu się lawy w całej kopalni. Krok 6. W tunelu pod wodospadem znajdują się 4 otwory. Gracze muszą tak ustawić Spikemore by zatkały te otwory podczas wybuchu. Można do tego wykorzystać napalmowego zombie z poprzedniego kroku, który nie powinien zginąć od kilku Spikemore'ów. Po wszystkim jeden z graczy musi wcisnąć przycisk na skale na środku wodospadu. Efektem ukończenia kroku będzie podwójna ilość lejącej się z wodospadu wody. Krok 7. 12 kamiennych płyt z kroku 2 pojawi się teraz w kilku miejscach na mapie. 5 płyt znajdują się w pomieszczeniu startowym, 2 w pobliżu wagonika, 1 w pomieszczeniu z prądem, 2 w pobliżu Stakeouta i 2 w pobliżu błotnistego labiryntu. Każdą z nich gracz musi uderzać nożem dopóki się nie zaświeci. Jeżeli po wielu próbach płyta wciąż się nie świeci, dobrze jest iść uderzać inne i wrócić do tej na końcu. W dowolnym momencie tego kroku należy przy pomocy granatu zniszczyć pułapkę znajdującą się za płotem przy wagoniku. eclipse_plyta1.png|Jedna z płyt eclipse_plyta2.png|Dwie inne płyty eclipse_plyta3.png|Dwie kolejne płyty eclipse_plyta4.png|Jeszcze inna eclipse_plyta5.png|Kolejna płyta eclipse_plyta6.png|Jedna płyta w pomieszczeniu z prądem eclipse_plyta7.png|Jeszcze dwie... eclipse_plyta8.png|...jedna... eclipse_plyta9.png|...i ostatnia eclipse_pulapka.png|Pułapka do zniszczenia Krok 8. W labiryncie z błotem znajdują się 4 okręgi. Każdy z nich należy ustawić tak by na górze znajdowały się: *jedna kropka, *3 kropki, *4 kropki, *symbol [ | -. Krok 9. W tym kroku gracze muszą znaleźć dynamit. Aby to zrobić ich pierwszym zadaniem jest naładowanie kryształów. Na mapie znajduje się 7 gongów. Gracze muszą uderzyć 4 z nich. Po uderzeniu w gong należy patrzeć na kryształy, żeby sprawdzić czy uderzono w prawidłowy gong. Jeżeli świecą się na czerwono, oznacza to, że jest to zły gong. Jeżeli nie świeci się żaden należy szukać pozostałych 3. Co więcej uderzenie prawidłowego gongu wywołuje stały charakterystyczny dźwięk, który znika po trafieniu złego gongu. Gdy gracze uderzą w 4 prawidłowe gongi, symbol Treyarch zacznie świecić wokół wszystkich kryształów, a słyszany dźwięk stanie się bardziej intensywny. Na statywie jednego spośród tych, które znajdują się w pobliżu wagonika znajduje się dynamit. Należy ustać pod nim a następnie strzelić z ulepszonego 31-79 JGb215 w kryształ. Gdy tylko gracz złapie dynamit, musi trafić w kryształ znajdujący się nad błotnistym labiryntem. Spowoduje to skupienie energii 31-79 JGb215 i zmniejszenie meteorytu. Następnie należy wejść na górę świątyni, gdzie wcześniej stał Pack-a-Punch. Gracz z dynamitem za pomocą przycisku użycia podkłada dynamit do ściany. eclipse_krysztal_czerwony.png|Kryształ, gdy uderzymy w zły gong eclipse_krysztal_treyarc.png|Kryształ, gdy uderzymy wszystkie gongi prawidłowo eclipse_dynamit.png|Dynamit eclipse_dynamitinw.png|Dynamit w ekwipunku eclipse_meteor.png|Meteor w trakcie zmniejszania Krok 10. Uwaga: Do wykonania tego kroku nie potrzeba włączać zaćmienia. Gdy gracze zostaną wyrzuceni przez strumień wody muszą ponownie wrócić na górę. W ścianie pojawi się dziura, a za nią ołtarz, na którym znajduje się Kamień Koncentracji. Easter Egg kończy się w momencie podniesienia go przez jednego z graczy. Otrzyma on 8 atutów, których nie straci do końca gry, a Kamień Koncentracji pojawi się w jego ekwipunku. eclipse_oltarz.png|Ołtarz z Kamieniem Koncentracji eclipse_kamieninw.png|Kamień Koncentracji w ekwipunku Powtarzanie Easter Egga Po zebraniu Kamienia Koncentracji pod schodami w górę świątyni będzie leżało małe radio. Po użyciu go Easter Egg można zacząć od nowa. Jest to przydatne, gdy pozostali gracze chcą otrzymać 8 atutów. Easter Egg można powtórzyć maksymalnie 3 razy. eclipse_radio.jpg|Radio do powtarzania Easter Egga Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Ukończenie tego Easter Egga jest wymagane do ukończenia Richtofen Grand Scheme. *Czas chowania się kolejnych segmentów kamienia, wyznaczającego pozostały czas każdego kroku, jest nawiązaniem do pierwiastka 115. Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)